


The five times Mario took charge

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gags, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Mario Götze took charge of sexual activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Mario is really slutty and dominate in parts.

“Marco I'm leaving”  
Marco nodded and bit his lip trying to stop a tear rolling down his cheek, but failing. Of course Marco had heard the rumours but he had hoped they were only rumours.   
“Marco?” Mario said softly bring him out of his thoughts.   
Marco forced a smile “I'm happy for you Mario”   
Mario glanced over at Marco guilt rushing through his body “I love you”  
“I love you too Mario but what does this mean?”   
“What do you mean?”  
“I can lose you as a team mate, but as a boyfriend it would kill me”   
“Long distance okay with you?”  
Marco smiled softly “yeah”

Marco sat on the edge of the bed, eyes glancing down at his hands, only lifting it when he felt Mario's eyes burning him. 

“what?” Marco giggled   
“I want you” Mario didn't give Marco the chance to say anything before he pushed him backwards on to the bed, Marco said nothing so Mario continued and climbed onto the older man's body and straddled his hips, Marco again said nothing and just raised an eyebrow. Mario smirked and pressed his lips against Marco's kissing him softly at first then deepening it pushing his tongue into Marco's mouth exploring the inside of him with his tongue then breaking it. Looking down at Marco who had an eyebrow slightly raised. 

“Aww my little sunny's becoming a man” Marco giggled   
Mario said nothing and fiddled with the hem on Marco's shirt until he got the hint and pulled it off dropping it to the floor. Mario placed his hands on Marco's bare chest feeling the toned abs underneath his finger tips letting them drop towards Marco's jeans, Mario glanced up at Marco who nodded his approval. Mario undid the button and pulled them down to his ankles which Marco kicked on the the floor. Mario removed his own tee and jeans within seconds and ground his clothed cock against Marco's experimentally blushing slightly feeling Marco harden underneath him. Mario bit his lip and slowly pulled down Marco's boxers. Mario eyed the bulge and brought the cock to his mouth licking the head a couple of times then taking him into his mouth, Marco is huge Mario couldn't take it all into his mouth so he used his hands stroke what he couldn't reach pulling off every now and then lick at the vein on the underside he did this a couple more times then pulled off his mouth. 

Mario spread out Marco's legs and sat between them pressed the tip of his finger into Marco's hole who hissed approvingly

“What's up?” Marco whispered shyly   
“I'm all for you fucking me but at least you lube”   
Mario blushed “oops forgot”   
Marco rolled his eyes “says the guy who always makes sure I use it on him”  
Mario giggled and reached over to the draw next to Marco's head and brought out a tube of lube and a condom. 

Mario squirted a large amount of lube on to his hands and rubbed them together warming it slightly then prodding Marco's hole then pushing it in letting Marco get used to feeling for a couple of seconds then fucking him with it, pushing in and out until he felt less restricting only then for Mario to add a second digit Mario gave him no time to adjust this time and began to fuck him roughly with them until he became lose then Mario pulled out.

Mario rolled the condom to his already hard cock embarrassingly, Mario stroked himself a couple of times the placed Marco's strong thighs over his shoulder as Mario pressed in starting off slowly sliding until he reached the hilt, Marco cried this was new to him, he had never bottomed anyone in his life the burn was unreal. Mario gave him a couple of minutes to adjust this was new to Mario too he had never topped Marco before. Mario pulled nearly all the way out then slammed back in extra hard drawing a loud cry from Marco, Mario dug his hands into Marco's hips and pounded into him in search of that sweet spot inside of him eventually the tell tale groan came and Mario began to hit it with each thrust, making Marco cry out desperately both were so close now, Mario picked up Marco's cock and stroked him to the same time as his thrust, Mario could see how close Marco was with the loud moans and the writhing of his body only a couple of seconds later Marco spurted his load over his own chest, Mario followed shortly spilling into the condom. Mario pulled out making Marco moan he tied off the condom and curled his body into Marco's. 

“I'm going to miss this” Marco said eventually   
“Me too”   
Marco bit his lip, he had so many other things on his mind he wanted to tell Mario but he decided against it, upsetting Mario over his move was selfish no matter how much he was going to miss it's not fair, Marco had always been the kind of lover who would put their needs before his. 

“You'll be great at Bayern”  
“Thank you” Mario smiled  
“I love you”  
“I love you too”


	2. New boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> negotiating a contract with his new boss.

Mario wasn't sure how he ended up on his knees with his new bosses cock down his throat, one minute they were discussing his contract the next Mario was on his knees, He loved that this was all his own doing the unexpected gasp Pep made when he took him into his hot wet mouth. Mario placed his palms on Pep's thighs to stop him thrusting into his mouth, Mario is in charge. Mario took the whole cock into his mouth surpassing his gag reflex using his hands to give Pep more pleasure, taking turns from swirling his tongue round the head and sucking on the shaft. Mario swallowed the first drops of pre cum egarly then pulled off his mouth.

“Are you just going to leave me like this?” Pep's eyes widened   
“I have plans” Mario smirked 

Mario grabbed Pep's fingers and took them into his mouth swirling his tongue round each one making them as we as possible before pulling them out and guiding Pep's fingers towards his hole, groaning feeling Pep's fingers press into his tight body, Mario hissed feeling the fingers stretching him open, Pep thrust them into him a couple of times then judging him lose enough and pulling them out.   
“Lay on the desk” Mario babbled   
Pep did as he was told and raised an eyebrow when a now naked Mario appeared from some where holding a condom, Mario climbed on top of Pep and straddled his hips while he rolled the condom on to Pep stroking him a couple of times then pulling up his body and crouching over it. Mario placed Pep's hard cock against his hole and slowly began to sink down on to it feeling him self stretch over the throbbing member inside his body Mario moaned when Pep's cock was fully inside and pushed up against his prostate making Mario curse. Mario gave himself a couple of seconds to get used to the intrusion in his body then pulled up his hips and dropped back down moaning loudly every time he slammed back down Pep's cock nudged against his prostate, Pep placed his hands onto Mario's hips and helped him bounce up and down more smoothly both men panting and groaning with the constant slam on to his prostate Mario spurted his load across Pep's body and Pep cum forcefully a couple of seconds after into the condom. 

Mario collapsed onto Pep's body and just laid there in pure exhaustion 

“5 years sound good?” Pep whispered   
“That's great”


	3. welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being welcomed to his new team by the captain.

“Welcome to the team Mario” The captain Philipp Lahm smiled cheerily.   
Mario smirked “How about you welcome me in a proper way”   
“what do you mean?”   
“The shower room is empty and I need welcoming properly  
“I'm not gay” Philipp said quietly   
“Really? So what the hell was your mouth doing on Basti's dick”   
“you saw that? How?”   
“I was in the room next door, I walked passed and the door was slightly open”   
“Oh” Philipp blushed   
“So are you going to give me a proper welcome or not?”  
“why not”   
“Great” Mario smiled slyly and pulled and grabbed Philipp's wrist pulling him into the shower stalls then slamming him against the wall of the stalls, pressing Philipp's mouth against his own, the kiss is so need and passionate on Mario's part, after a couple of seconds Philipp pushed him away out of breath. 

Mario pulled off his tshirt and discarded it on the floor outside of the cubicle, his shorts and boxers soon followed until he was standing fully naked his already hard cock standing proud against his stomach, he then turned to face Philipp. 

“Well?”  
“well what?” Philipp said shyly   
“strip” Mario sighed irritably 

Philipp did as he was told and mirrored Mario's earlier movements firstly his jersey, his shorts then his under pants joined the pile Mario had created. Mario looked Philipp up and down then deciding to make his move, He reached over Philipp's shoulder and turned on the shower soaking them both. 

“you aren't hard yet?” Mario raised his eyebrow at his captain   
“I'm older than you... much older”   
Mario rolled his eyes and dropped to his knees bringing his face down to Philipp's cock stroking it a couple of times then taking him into his mouth, Mario bobbed his head up and down using his hands to stroke him at the time, eventually Philipp started to thrust forward into Mario's mouth, only then did Mario pull off.   
“Don't come just yet that belongs in my hole”   
Philipp gulped “are you always this kinky?” 

Mario put two fingers into his own mouth, then shooting a what do you think glance over at Philipp, Mario licked and sucked around his fingers then pulled them out. Mario turned round and bent over in Philipp's direction and pressed a digit into his own ass moaning feeling himself stretch around, Mario thrust them into his body fucking himself with them a couple of times then pressing in a second digit and fucked himself with them until judging himself ready and pulled them out. 

Philipp stood in shock Mario always looked so sweet and innocent but he was acting like this, Philipp didn't think he had ever been as turned on in his whole life. He grabbed onto Mario's hips who was already bent over and pressed his cock against his anus and then stalled in a bid to tease Mario, but Mario took matters into his own hands and pressed back forcing Philipp's cock into his body feeling inch after inch stretch him out, Mario moaned when he guided Philipp on to his prostate. Philipp now started to thrust into him, Mario pushed his hips back to meet every thrust in order to create a perfect rhythm, eventually Philipp started to pump into him much quicker and needer, Mario now had no need to thrust back and started to stroke himself to the same time as Philipp's thrusts he was close now, so close after a couple more hard slams onto his prostate Mario spurted his load all over the shower tiles, Philipp continued to thrust into him as Mario watched his come mix with the water flow and go down the plug hole only for a couple of seconds later to feel Philipp's sticky seed inside of him. Philipp lost his balance during orgasm and pulled Mario down to the floor with him. Philipp squeezed the body in front of him “Welcome to Bayern”


	4. Missed chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting out the frustrations from all the missed chances.

Andre watched as Mario stormed up and down the bedroom they were sharing, Mario was angry Germany had narrowly beaten the United states back to a late winner from Thomas Muller. 

“calm down Mari-”  
“Andre unless you are going to drop to your knees and suck me right now I couldn't care less”

Andre considered the thought and dropped to his knees instantly surprising Mario. Andre smiled up and undid the buckle on Mario's belt and pulled off his jeans and let them pool around his ankles. Andre spat in his palm and spread up Mario's dick while jerking him off rapidly making him moan loudly.

“Ssssuccccccck me” Mario panted   
Andre brought his head down to Mario's cock but didn't suck, he prolonged the teasing and placed kittenish licks on to the head. Mario growled grabbing a handful of Andre's hair and forced him onto making Andre choke in the process, Mario gave him a couple of seconds then with his hand still Andre's hair he thrust into his mouth at a relentless pace hitting the back of Andre's throat with every trust, Andre could do nothing other than take what Mario was giving to him. Mario continued to thrust Andre grabbed his cock and jerked himself at the same pace. Mario let go of the fistfuls of hair and pushed Andre's face into his crotch and held it there as he came forcing Andre to swallow the lot of it only then did Mario pull out. Mario put his hand on top of Andre's and they jerked him off together he was already close and came within seconds.

“Feeling better now?” Andre laughed   
“Much better” Mario smiled.


	5. winning goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario celebrating his world cup winning goal with Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mario is dominate and Thomas gets gagged but every thing is consented

“Surprise” Mario grinned pulling out a ball gag and waving it in front of Thomas Muller   
“What is that?”  
“I have a theory you won't like what i'm going to do, so i'm going to shut you up before hand”   
“Hey-”  
Mario cut Thomas off by pressing his forehead against the other man's “Thomas I don't want to hurt or scare you, if you don't want to do this you can back out now...”  
Thomas nodded “No I want to do it”  
“Do you trust me?”  
“yes”

Mario smirked and fitted the gag around Thomas' mouth, he sat back and looked at the older man who was drooling rather undignified around it. Mario pushed his lips against Thomas' ear and whispered “I scored the winning goal tonight, that means tonight i'm fucking you” Mario laughed when Thomas tried to say something but couldn't. 

“what is it you were saying” Thomas narrowed his eyes in response to Mario's questions. Both men were already naked, Thomas was laid out on the bed like a feast to Mario, so the younger man jumped on the bed and sat on his legs stroking Thomas' hard cock in a vouch to make him hard. Mario stroked a couple more times then took him into his mouth taking Thomas' all the way in then pulling out to lick at the vein, Mario did this a couple more times then pulled off his mouth with a loud popping sound. Mario was already half hard and it only took a couple of strokes to make him stand tall. 

Mario collected the drool around the gag in Thomas mouth onto his fingers and pressed them against Thomas' hole massaging the area a little bit then pushing them both in at once drawing a muffled moan from Thomas who arched his back in pain and pleasure. Mario twisted his fingers stretching Thomas then thrusting into him with them in search of his prostate, forcefully slamming into him until the muffled sound came only then did Mario remove his fingers. 

Mario gave his cock a couple of hard strokes, then raised Thomas' legs and placed them on his shoulder and pressing his hard cock into his hole “Thomas I don't have a condom are you ok with this? Thomas made a muffled sound the nodded that was enough consent for Mario who slammed into him forcefully then stalling giving Thomas half a second to adjust then pulling all the way out then slamming back into him Mario did this twice more then started a slow but hard rhythm pushing his cock deep into Thomas trying to find that sweet spot again, Mario brought up his speed and pace with every thrust eventually finding his prostate it and hitting it over and over again, Thomas' back arched so far it looked as if he was going to snap in too, Mario took pity on him and grabbed his cock furiously jerking him off to the same pace, it didn't take long for Thomas to fall apart he felt his balls tighten then he exploded semen all over his own body some even landing on his face with the force of it, Thomas slummed back heavy with orgasm but Mario wasn't finished yet still slamming into him as hard and as fast as possible changing the angle slightly every now and again to give Thomas a new feeling. Mario continued pound into him at an impossibly fast pace he's so close now, one, two, three thrusts later and he spurted load after load into Thomas' ass. Mario let the waves of pleasure wash over him forcing himself from falling on top of Thomas. 

Mario pulled out and laid down next to Thomas' “You ok Thomas?” Mario panted   
Thomas rolled over to face Mario with an eyebrow raised silently begging him to remove the gag. Mario laughed and reached over and unclipped it from his mouth. 

Thomas laughed “well that was unexpected”  
Mario leant over and pecked his lips “someone had to shut you up for once”   
“You were great tonight” Thomas smiled  
“You were great the whole tournament”


End file.
